Où John Sheppard reprend ce qui lui appartient
by leulade
Summary: Saison 5: Rodney est avec Keller et ce n'est pas du tout au gout de John Sheppard qui compte bien reprendre ce qui lui appartient. Bashing Jennifer. Slash. One shot.


Disclaimer : Ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs etc...Mais je les emprunte avec plaisir. Comme je ne suis pas égoïste je vous laisse Kavanagh et Keller ( Tiens, faudra que je les mette ensemble dans une fic ces deux-là. Peut-être un threesome avec un Wraith? )

.

**Comme je le signale désormais dans toutes mes fics, si vous avez envie de mettre seulement ma fic en Alert Story sans prendre un instant pour laisser une review de temps en temps, je vous enjoins de lire les quelques lignes en gras sur mon profil, histoire de savoir ce que je ressens à ce sujet.**

.

_Saison 5 après l'épisode 16_

_._

_J'aime pas le personnage de Jennifer Keller. Déjà je la trouve pas du tout crédible comme médecin-chef d'Atlantis, elle est loin d'avoir la carrure et le charisme de Carson. Et puis je la trouve potiche et agaçante. En plus elle va pas du tout avec Roro. C'est incroyable ce qu'ils ont l'air empruntés tous les deux. On a de la peine à les imaginer au plumard._

_Et puis de toute façon Rodney est à Sheppard ( Et vice-versa), là!_

_Et puis si vous pensez que je suis de mauvaise foi, z'avez peut-être raison mais j'assume joyeusement!_

_Alors Bashing Jennifer ! Et si l'appréciez il vaut mieux ne pas lire._

.

Où John Sheppard reprend ce qui lui appartient...

.

John Sheppard tira sur son tee-shirt déjà trempé et essuya son visage en sueur. Ronon s'était arrêté de courir et fixait un point un peu bas, bien en-deçà de la passerelle métallique intérieure qu'ils utilisaient quand ils couraient.

-Tiens, y'a Keller et McKay, là-bas! S'exclama le satédien d'un ton lugubre en se penchant par-dessus la rampe.

John Sheppard, curieux jeta un coup d'œil. En effet, le scientifique en chef de la cité et le docteur Keller se tenaient près d'un transporteur. Même de loin John pouvait dire que son ex-amant avait l'air tendu. Il soupira. Trop d'efforts, trop de pression. Il allait finir par craquer et lui, John serait là pour recueillir les morceaux. Encore une fois.

Mais ce n'était pas un problème.

Les deux hommes, accoudés à la rambarde observèrent au-dessous d'eux Rodney et Jennifer. Le scientifique avait une main posée sur la manche de la jeune femme. Elle secoua sa queue de cheval avec une moue réprobatrice et rectifia le col de la chemise de son compagnon. Le colonel grimaça. C'était un geste que son ex-femme avait la manie de faire. Putain, Ouais Nancy faisait exactement la même chose et il se souvint à quel point cela l'exaspérait. Elle le savait aussi mais elle continuait. Ça n'avait pas contribué à l'harmonie dans leur ménage, c'était certain.

Keller fronça les sourcils et épousseta la veste de Rodney. John devina sans aucune peine que quelques miettes devaient parsemer le vêtement. Rodney rougit, pris en flagrant délit. Jennifer l'avait sermonné au moins une dizaine de fois pour qu'il cesse d'avaler ces beignets trop gras qui ne pouvaient que lui faire du mal. Il devait les remplacer par des fruits. Rodney avait promis. Rodney n'avait pas tenu sa promesse.

_Rodney est un vilain garçon_, chantonna John amusé dans sa tête_. Je me demande si elle va lui taper sur les doigts._

-Ils ne dureront pas, prédit-il en se redressant. Je ne leur donne pas trois mois.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, Sheppard ? Grogna Ronon. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

-Mmouais.

-Elle l'a même présenté à son père.

Sheppard souleva un sourcil, amusé. Rodney lui avait raconté dans un moment de déprime bien alcoolisé (John avait fourni les bières) la rencontre avec Dieu-le Père. Il s'était senti comme un petit garçon devant le directeur de l'école. L'Homme avait conçu ce qu'il y avait de mieux sur terre et est-ce que ce docteur Rodney McKay était seulement digne d'embrasser le sol qu'Elle avait foulé ? Il avait eu droit à la biographie parfaitement détaillée de sa petite amie, sa merveilleuse beauté, son éducation parfaite, son extrême intelligence et sa précocité. (Là, Rodney avait tenté d'interrompre Dieu pour lui faire remarquer qu'il s'adressait tout de même à un génie et question intelligence et précocité il en connaissait un brin ) mais un regard courroucé de sa belle l'en avait dissuadé. Et cela avait duré des heures. De très longues heures...

Plusieurs bières plus tard Rodney avait raconté à John comment Jennifer essayait de faire de lui un homme présentable, sociable ( Là, John avait frémi), un homme que l'on pouvait sortir, montrer...

Elle avait également entreprit de lui faire changer ses habitudes alimentaires et de sommeil. Elle voulait en faire un homme sain, comme elle disait.

Le futur mari parfait. Le futur père parfait. Le gendre parfait (Car jamais elle ne décevrait Papa-Dieu en épousant quelqu'un qu'il ne jugerait pas digne d'Elle). Elle l'adulait trop pour ça.

Encore deux bières et Rodney poussait plus loin les confidences. Il raconta à son ex-amant que question sexe avec Jennifer, ce n'était pas mal mais finalement assez conventionnel. Rien à voir avec ce qu'ils faisaient, John et lui ( Euh...avaient fait tous les deux, avait rectifié Rodney un peu embarrassé). Un peu comme comparer l'explosion d'un système solaire (Là encore Rodney savait de quoi il parlait) à un joli feu d'artifice un soir de fête nationale.

John en avait été très flatté et ne l'avait pas contredit. Même bourré Rodney restait un homme très lucide, avait-il estimé. L'alcool n'ôtait rien à sa clairvoyance.

-Hé, Sheppard, vous êtes au pays des rêves ? Questionna Ronon en lui donnant un coup de coude. Vous pensez à quoi ?

-Elle essaie de le changer. Personne ne peut changer Rodney. Elle va le rendre malheureux et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. Mais comme il a l'instinct de survie il va la larguer.

-Elle est gentille, moi je l'aime bien.

-Ouais gentille, mais...

John Sheppard émit un sourire sardonique. Jennifer Keller était gentille, mignonne, intelligente mais...lisse. La petite fille bien comme il faut à son papa. Elle n'avait pas d'aspérité, elle est trop comme-il-faut. Conforme, Désespérément standard.

John savait d'expérience que le scientifique avait besoin d'autre chose. Il le savait même mieux que personne. Ils avaient été amants. Deux ans de passion, de furie, d'engueulades, de brouilles, de réconciliations et de baise aux quatre coins de la cité, sans parler des missions. Des soirées avachis sur le canapés ou dans le lit de Rodney à regarder des pornos et essayer ensuite les positions improbables des acteurs. Rodney affirmait qu'ils recrutaient les protagonistes dans les cirques, chez les acrobates. Ils s'étaient vraiment bien amusés tous les deux. Des soirées cinéma où morts de rire ils hurlaient des imprécations aux personnages qui s'agitaient sur l'écran. Vociférations absolument inutiles mais prétexte à se défouler. Des soirées d'équipes, plus rares maintenant que Rodney sortait avec la doc. John les regrettait et il savait qu'il en était de même pour Teyla et Ronon.

Il y avait eu des câlins, de courts moments d'émotions qu'ils feignaient d'ignorer ensuite, beaucoup de complicité.

Oui, John connaissait Rodney mieux que tous et certainement plus que le docteur Jennifer Keller et surtout il connaissait ses aspirations, ses fantasmes, ce qu'il aimait, ce dont il avait besoin.

Ils avaient vécu et partagé tellement de choses ensemble...

Un jour Rodney avait lâché les trois mots qu'ils s'étaient promis tacitement de ne jamais prononcer. John avait pris peur et l'avait rabroué. Rodney mortifié s'était sauvé et lui avait annoncé dans la foulée que c'était terminé entre eux.. Il s'est jeté dans son travail. John s'était mis à flirter avec Larrin, Jennifer jeta son dévolu sur le scientifique génial.

Les deux hommes avaient trouvé moyen de rester amis. Mais John voulait plus. Il savait qu'il avait foiré mais il avait été terrifié. Il y avait tellement d'implications derrière ces quelques mots. Il lui avait fallu des semaines à pour admettre intérieurement que c'était réciproque. Le cheminement avait été lent. Au début il s'était senti trahi, il en avait voulu à Rodney d'avoir brisé par ces paroles ce qu'ils avaient. Ils étaient si bien ensemble! Puis il avait fini par devenir honnête envers lui même et petit à petit assumer ses sentiments..

Il n'avait pas brusqué son ex amant et lui avait tendu la main comme à un ami. Il savait qu'il leur fallait du temps pour se recomposer.

Le fait que Keller ait mis le grappin sur son Rodney n'était pas étranger à sa prise de conscience, c'était certain.

Curieusement John n'avait pas eu peur de cette "concurrence". À quelque part il savait que la jeune femme n'avait pas la _dimension_ nécessaire, ni la _carrure_ pour devenir la compagne du canadien. Rodney était particulier, extraordinaire, original. Elle voulait faire d'un homme génial au caractère explosif, égocentrique, merveilleux, hypocondriaque, exceptionnel et en même temps si peu sûr de lui, en fait tout ce qui faisait _l'unité _de Rodney un gentil toutou à sa mémère.

John savait que ce n'étaient pas des pensées très charitables mais il s'en fichait. Jennifer n'avait jamais réellement compris le scientifique. Elle voulait le modeler à sa façon mais malheureusement pour elle Rodney était d'un bloc.

De toute façon Rodney était à lui, John et il lui reviendrait. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Ce n'était qu'une passade. Rodney avait toujours eu des problèmes avec les femmes. Il fallait voir comme il s'était empêtré avec cette botaniste, Katie Brown! Il avait même failli la demander en mariage. Heureusement que cela avait capoté.

-Ouais, je leur donne pas longtemps.

-Vous croyez vraiment ça ? Demande Ronon soudain plein d'espoir.

-Certain, je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet.

-Ah ouais ?

-Yep ! Hé Rodney! Hurla John par dessus la rampe. Le scientifique leva les yeux vers lui. Sa physionomie s'éclaira. On fait une course de voitures dans le grand corridor du troisième sous-sol tout à l'heure ? Ta brouette canadienne contre ma nouvelle Chevrolet?

-Oh, tu l'as reçu ? Cria Rodney.

Jennifer eut une moue agacée.

-Ouais, un vrai bolide. Quand on en aura fini ta voiture aura mérité le nom de modèle super-réduit, s'il en reste quelque chose.

-C'est pas un colonel américain avec un petit pois en guise de cerveau qui va réduire en bouillie ma Bricklin 1975. Pur produit canadien, d'ailleurs.

-J'savais pas qu'ils construisaient des voitures là-bas, ricana John. Elle fonctionne au sirop d'érable ?

-Crétin! Hurla Rodney avec un grand sourire. À tout à l'heure Sheppard et emmène ta petite pelle et ta balayette pour ramasser les débris!

Jennifer haussa de nouveau les sourcils et son front se plissa. Elle prit l'air pincé et ses lèvres se serrèrent en un mince pli. John songea qu'elle ressemblait à une petite fille capricieuse, trop gâtée à qui on menaçait d'enlever son jouet. _Elle va se mettre à taper du pied bientôt,_ _ce serait marrant_ pensa John. Elle se mit à faire les gros yeux et fit mine de se boucher les oreilles John comprit qu'elle était énervée. La jeune femme se tenait raide, le dos tendu, le nez froncé. _C'est pas un balai qu'elle a dans le cul,_ songea John, _c'est la grande tour de la cité_. Elle frappa d'un geste sec sur le panneau et le transporteur s'ouvrit. Les deux hommes entendirent le bourdonnement fâché et incessant de sa voix tandis qu'elle s'engouffrait dans le transporteur avec Rodney.

-Il en prend pour son grade, commenta Ronon en secouant ses dreadlocks.

-C'est ce qui t'attend mon pote, répliqua Sheppard avec cynisme. Elle essayera de te mettre au pas, comme avec lui.

-Elle n'y réussira pas, grogna le satédien avec un sourire carnassier. Ils se gratta la tête. De toute façon je ne sais plus trop si je suis encore intéressé.

John Sheppard haussa les épaules. le satédien avait l'air refroidi. Manifestement il commençait à voir la jeune médecin d'un autre œil.

-Comme tu veux. de toute façon elle sera bientôt libre. Elle va se casser les dents sur Rodney. _Et il me reviendra_, ajouta t-il mentalement. _Et cette fois-ci pas d'erreur. Je l'ai, je le garde. Rodney McKay Propriété privée de John Sheppard.._

Il eut un petit sourire de satisfaction.

OOOOOOOOO

-Et je lui ai rétorqué qu'elle avait qu'à épouser son père. Autant te dire qu'elle l'a mal pris, une vraie furie, expliqua Rodney à John Sheppard.

-Mon Rodney, souffla John en déposant un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres chaudes et humides du scientifique. Ne pense plus à elle, nous sommes tous les deux. Il caressa les flancs nus de l'autre homme. Tu m'as manqué, Rodney, terriblement manqué.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué John, gémit Rodney en frottant son érection brulante contre celle de l'autre homme.

-Je t'aime Rodney, prononça John en le renversant sous lui. Il positionna son sexe à l'entrée de son amant et s'y enfonça doucement mais surement. Tu m'appartiens. À moi seul.

Il entreprit de lents va et vient, faisant haleter l'autre homme de plaisir. Ses dents raclèrent la peau tendre du cou puis s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaule, imprimant délibérément sa marque dans la chair pale et ferme.

Rodney cria de douleur et de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux.

-Oui, John, oui !

-Regarde-moi, Rodney.

Le scientifique obéit. Le regard rivé à celui de son amant John Sheppard accéléra le rythme. Rodney caressa fébrilement le dos du militaire en sueur. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur les fesses de l'autre homme. Les doigts de John se refermèrent sur son sexe brulant. Rodney s'arc-bouta et exhala un long cri de plaisir. Un moment plus tard John le rejoignait dans l'orgasme.

Ils restèrent là, reprenant leur souffle, haletants. Rodney sourit avec bonheur et redressa une mèche sombre et humide qui collait au front de son compagnon.

-Quand je pense que j'ai failli te perdre définitivement., murmura t-il d'un ton légèrement effrayé. Rien que d'y penser...

Il se mit à trembler.

John sourit et le serra dans ses bras, le rassurant avec des baisers et des mots doux.

_Définitivement ?_ Il n'y avait que Rodney pour penser ça. Lui n'y avait jamais cru.

Pas même une seconde.

Il sourit.

Il avait repris son bien.

.

FIN


End file.
